A Sparkling Christmas
by NyxAbsol
Summary: I invite the MFB Characters to a Christmas party they'll never forget. Not insane for once, and I tried my best! Merry Christmas everyone out there!


**A Christmas oneshot I decided to you! Merry Christmas guys! I don't celebrate Christmas, so I'm just hoping that everything here is OK! Hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas! One not like mine at least! It's a regular day for me and I have to go back to school in exactly one week, so... *Shudders* Yeah... Hope you enjoy! Dedicated to everyone who reads this, my wonderful friends and family, and basically everyone!**

* * *

><p>Yu glared at Tsubasa. "Are you sure this is the correct place, Tsubasa? It doesn't look like a house to me." He jabbed a finger in the direction of the huge building. The Eagle blader sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Yu, according to the invitation, the party is taking place here."<p>

He proceeded to knock on the door. A few seconds later, the door was flung open and the two were blasted a few meters away by confetti. A girl stood at the door, waving and grinning at them. "Hey! Welcome to the Christmas party!" Tsubasa's jaw drop as he slowly registered the figure in front of him. "N- _Nyx?!"_ He exclaimed. I laughed and dragged both of them inside, where they were greeted by a fully decorated room. Sparkling fairy lights were hung on the walls, and there were lamps to light the room.

There were several tables of food as well as sofas and lounges. Snow rained from the sky and the biggest attraction was the towering, massive Christmas tree in the middle, decorated with stars, fairies, and a lot of other things. Instead of the usual star on top, there was a golden Beyblade. Tsubasa's eyes widened. "Nyx, it's beautiful. But it isn't... well, as _insane_ as I expected it to be. I smiled nervously at the praise and ate a cupcake.

"Glad you like it. I usually don't celebrate Christmas, so I won't exactly know how to decorate or stuff like that." Yu made his way over to the few bladers who had came early. Gingka, Benkei, Riley and Masamune had arrived, and they were in the lounge playing video games. Which also explained why almost half the food was gone.

Pretty soon, several other bladers arrived. Now the only two missing was Ryuga and Kyoya. Sighing, I handed the mike to my OC Fiona. "You're in charge while I go look for them." She nodded and I zoomed out on a random reindeer.

* * *

><p>-1 hour later-<p>

"Found you!" I saw Kyoya in a warehouse eating potato chips. "Kyoya!" I yelled. He looked up and ignored me. "Go to the party! Almost everyone's there!" He shook his head. "Nah." I glared at him, snapping my fingers. Kyoya was now riding the reindeer who sped off.

"NYXXXXXXXX!" Kyoya barely managed to hang on to his ride. "GET ME OFF!"

I just waved slowly to him and transformed myself so that I was now part Mega Absol. I flew around for a while before noticing Ryuga training with L- Drago. It was a little sad, training on Christmas... I shook my head at the sight. "Hey, Ryuga," I called and he grunted. "Go away, Nyx or whoever you are. I'm not going to your stupid party." I saw the invitation in the trash bin and growled, diving at him with my epic Pokemon powers. "OW!"

He dug his feet into the snow as I dragged him. Huffing, I tried to bribe him. "I'll let you ride a dragon there..." I yelped as Ryuga jumped on the dragon and sped away. "Well that wasn't nice." I called my friends and they all started chasing after him on winged leprechauns. I smiled and flew back on Feather.

-At the party-

Fiona glanced down at the script, silently cursing at me for taking so long. "Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying the Christ-" She was cut off for the hundredth and seventh time by the cook. "What do you mean we ran out of ice cream again! We just had 200 gallons of ice-cream shipped here! How do kids manage to eat that much!" She saw me, Spirit, Luna, Anime and Sal walk through the door and sighed in relief."Oh good, you're here!" She tossed the mike at me.

I snapped my fingers, causing another stack of ice-cream tubs to appear on the table. Then, Luna noticed Ryuga trying to sneak to the presents. She whacked him on the head with a chainsaw. "No looking until the end of the party." The rest put their gifts under the tree before heading off to get some ice-cream.

"This is awesome! I wish I could celebrate Christmas in real life!" I exclaimed, eating a bowl of vanilla ice-cream with a gallon of chocolate fudge dumped on it. I went up to Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony who was managing the music. "What's the song now?" I asked. She pointed to the title and I grinned, cranking up the music.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
>In the lane, snow is glistening<br>A beautiful sight,  
>We're happy tonight.<br>Walking in a winter wonderland._

Gone away is the bluebird,  
>Here to stay is a new bird<br>He sings a love song,  
>As we go along,<br>Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown<p>

He'll say: Are you married?  
>We'll say: No man,<br>But you can do the job  
>When you're in town.<p>

Later on, we'll conspire,  
>As we dream by the fire<br>To face unafraid,  
>The plans that we've made,<br>Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
>And pretend that he's a circus clown<br>We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
>Until the other kids knock him down.<p>

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
>Though your nose gets a chilling<br>We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
>Walking in a winter wonderland.<p>

I walked over to Nile and Dynamis. "Are you having fun?" Nile muttered something inaudible and Dynamis just turned away. I pouted and glared at them. "What did you say?" Nile sighed and spoke. "It's better than we expected..."

"Good!" I plunked myself down on the sofa between the two of them and invited Luna over. I switched the TV channel, and a random episode from Shogun Steel played. We watched it for about 5 minutes before growing bored. "Meh, I don't like Shogun Steel," I complained. "Metal Fury was way better." I switched the channel and the Mist Mountain episode (episode 20 I think) played. Dynamis looked weirded out. "Why am I there?"

I decided not to tell him that Beyblade was a TV show. Luna was poking Dynamis just to annoy him and Dynamis was slowly backing away. I decided to join in and started poking Nile. "STOP IT WITH THE POKING!" They yelled simultaneously. We just rolled our eyes. "Kids." We then moved on to Gingka and Madoka who were hanging out by the fountain talking. Gingka was stuffing about five hamburgers in his mouth. I crept up to them.

Spirit walked up and noticed what we were doing and she smiled evilly. Luna tapped them on their shoulders. "Look up." Their gaze traveled upwards to find me hanging upside down from the singing with a sprig of mistletoe hanging from my fingers. Sal saw me and laughed. "Tradition."

Reluctantly, the two of them kissed before moving away, blushing. I taunted them. "You so like each other!" I tossed the mistletoe to Anime.

I headed over to Chris. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He just silently walked away. "Hey!"

"Wrong channel Nyx," Chris called. "This isn't Frozen." I grinned instantly. "LET IT GO!"

He just face-planted into a random dish full of cheese.

* * *

><p>-3 hours later-<p>

"All right everyone, presents!" Everyone immediately swarmed around the five of us, their eyes sparkling. "The first one is for Kyoya!" I handed three packages to him. The first one was a pack of potato chips. The second one was a cup with a lion design.

The third one was a large cage with a lion cub in it. It was probably from Anime, since Kyoya was her favourite character. He hugged it. "IT'S PERFECT!" I then handed two small packages to Gingka, who looked disappointed. "Didn't I get anything awesome like Kyoya?" Luna shrugged. "Just open it."

He tore open the paper to reveal a new launcher and a unlimited pass for a famous burger restaurant. "OMG! OMG THANK YOU!" He started drooling at once. "Now I can have burgers for every meal of the day!" All of us looked at him with a "Seriously?" Expression.

So the rest of the bladers got average stuff. Except for Hikaru, she received a dolphin from me... and Yu, who received an unlimited ice cream supply much like Gingka's hamburger pass. Tsubasa glared at me. "

"Now I have to deal with him being hyper all the time! It's all your fault!" I shrugged. "Let him do what he wants to do."

Luna gave me my present which was a bazooka. "So that you can kill Pluto." I grinned and handed her a ice sword. Pluto appeared and we started to beat the crap out of him.

Then, there was only Ryuga and Ryuto left. The dragon twins squinted at the tree but they didn't see anything left. Instantly, a gloomy aura surrounded them. I waved my hands in the air frantically. "Hey! I still got you presents! Up there!" They looked up and a massive shadow loomed over them.

A huge golden dragon landed and roared, scaring everyone in the room. Well, except the dragon brothers. Ryuga looked amazed. "THAT'S MY PRESENT?" I looked at him with a confused expression. "Er... no, sorry... that's Ryuto's present. Your present is there." I grabbed the present and handed it to him. It was a light pink cutesy chibi baby dragon. "OH COME ON!"

Ryuto stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'm better than you."

"Group photo!" I yelled, and everyone posed in front of the tree as the camera (On timer) snapped a group photo.

"I have to admit, Nyx... you outdid yourself." Dynamis admitted reluctantly. I tackled him with a hug. "That's what friends are for! HIT IT!" Vinyl played another CD and the music started blaring out of the speaker and we all sang along.

_The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

_As long as it burns we cannot drift apart_

_Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few_

_Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)_

_We are a circle of pony friends_

_A circle of friends we'll be to the very end_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and I don't own MFB or any of the songs used in this story! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and any other holidays I might have missed! I really wish that I could do this in real life... *Sighs* This will just stay a dream... Oh and the information is true, I don't like Shogun Steel. I don't like the characters there. Also, welcome lunacrest to ! And just saying, she's a Dynamis fan too. So watch out Dynamis. MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!<strong>


End file.
